


tiny little friend from the morgue

by lurKINGaroundd



Series: nypd au [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A weird au, Bonding, Co-workers, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, He's still Spider-Man because I'm crazy, I'm a expert at nothing, MJ is a detective, No one needed, Peter is a forensic medical examiner, Peter is a precious chaotic dork, Peter uses glasses here just because I want™️, Romance, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, You've watched TV shows right, no one asked, something like that, weak attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: "Yeah, sure. Awesome." Peter enthusiastically replied."Don't be too happy." Michelle said as she headed out. "I'm not paying you lunch, just coffee.""Come on, Detective Jones willingly asking to hang out, and it’s nothing related to work? That's like winning the lottery." He replied jokingly."Ha ha ha, very funny." She retorted.The one where MJ is a detective, and Peter is a forensic doc.





	tiny little friend from the morgue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new thing. I hope it isn't too horrible.
> 
> Please, enjoy.

It was still not a so busy day, but it was just the beginning.

Michelle was headed to a particular dark place of her division at the NYPD; the morgue. She needed to see a certain doctor, one that was very capable but very young, so everyone around like to wonder about him.

"Morning, Parker." Michelle coldly greeted Peter who seemed very focused on his morbid work.

Due to the nature of his job, many of their colleagues liked to joke around saying that Peter was a serial-killer in disguise, and that would explain why sometimes he runs off from work using some lame excuses. 

Peter was really good at his job, so he was able to escape the consequences of his little adventures outside. 

And Michelle was very observant, and a very good detective, and one day she would take her time to find out what’s Peter business. Not because she was interested in him or something, it’s just your regular curiosity.

After hearing her voice, Peter looked up from the corpse on the metal table to Michelle's face. A glow came to his facial features as he smiled. "Good morning, Detective!"

Michelle immediately grimaced as he greeted her. "Please, put it down."

"Oh." Peter said after his eyes widened out of surprise for noticing that instead of his own hand, he was holding and waving the dead body's hand that he was examining, to greet MJ. 

A brief laugh escaped her lips despite the gruesome scene. She was almost getting used to it. Almost getting used to how disgusting her job and his job could be. Also, almost getting used to Peter's quirky personality.

"Sorry." He dropped the hand, and adjusted his round glasses using his forearms, feeling a little embarrassed.

People always thought of him as a bit eccentric, but for some reason, Peter always seemed a little more on edge around Detective Jones. He wondered why.

Michelle was there to get the paper of an autopsy for a colleague's case as a favor. She could have refused, or sent someone else to go, even asked for it via e-mail. But, for some reason, she felt like going to the morgue, of all places. She wondered why.

Maybe it had something to do with the science nerd using Harry-Potter-looking-glasses who worked in a very dark place, but had the most bright smile in the world, but Michelle refused that idea.

"What brings you here today?" Peter asked and covered the corpse with a blanket. He had an unusual good humor for someone working with dead bodies in the early morning.

People were also still getting used to Peter being a cheerful person despite his job. Everyone was used to grumpy and cold doctors. It was weird, but his young and easy personality made the detectives' work just a little less horrible. 

"I need a copy of the autopsy of Detective Allan’s case. Liz is a bit busy this morning." Michelle answered.

"Oh yeah, just a minute." Peter disposed of his gloves, and hurriedly washed his hands, making a bit of water spill on his blue sweater and white medical coat. After drying his hands, Peter fumbled with a mess of papers. "Found it." He smiled and handed it to MJ. "Here."

"Thanks." She replied and folded the paper to fit on the pocket of her leather jacket.

Then Peter stood there with both of his hands on his coat’s front pockets, with an expecting look waiting for Michelle to say, or most likely, request something else.

On the other hand, Michelle didn't really know what to say. She didn't have a plan for what she would do after getting Liz's paper. She could leave, but she felt as if there was still words to be said. "Do you want to get some coffee with me?"

"What?” He seemed surprised.

God, what was she doing asking her colleague out with a dead body in the same room right beside them? Wait, she wasn't asking him out. It's just friends getting coffee.

"Yeah, uh, I mean, I owe you for stealing coffee from you all the time." It was a silly excuse, but a very true one. Michelle often drank all his coffee every time they met. "I'll pay."

"Oh, okay. Great." Peter didn't hide a happy smile from growing due to the invitation. "Sure you're not busy?"

"It's okay. No case for me yet. I just have to get this paper to Liz." Based on his willingness to go, she assumed he wasn't too busy either. "So... meet you at the coffee place next door in a couple of minutes?"

"Yeah, sure. Awesome." Peter enthusiastically replied.

"Don't be too happy." Michelle said as she headed out. "I'm not paying you lunch, just coffee."

"Come on, Detective Jones willingly asking to hang out, and it’s nothing related to work? That's like winning the lottery." He replied jokingly.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." She retorted.

 

They had a brief but good time enjoying a simple breakfast. 

Peter was the only one on the division who really laughed at her jokes that were sometimes considered a bit dark. She was surprised when she got to hear an amused laugh from him after she made a dry joke about a case she worked on some time ago. Michelle never meant to sound like a jerk to her colleagues, so having someone to get her sense of humor made her a little bit less lonely.

Eventually, she was called to work on a case, and her free time was over. MJ had to put on a mask to hide her disappointment for having to leave so soon. 

As Michelle moved to go, he playfully said, "Be careful. Also, please take good care of your partner."

She grinned at him. "Don't worry, I won't let Leeds die on my watch." 

"I'm counting you, Detective." Peter pointed a finger-gun at her.

Yeah, having her tiny little friend from the morgue was nice. If Michelle found him cute as well, it was just a plus.

“Hey!” Peter almost shouted, for her to listen on her way out. “Let’s do this again sometime!”

MJ couldn’t hold her smile, and replied by doing a finger-gun back at him.

They’re cool.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> I wrote this only because I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I know nothing about medicine or real police work so this is completely shallow and vague. Please, forgive me.
> 
> I have no idea if I'll continue this, or just let it be and die, so your opinion is important. Let me know what you think.
> 
> I'd appreciate if you could leave a comment. It means a lot.
> 
> (I go by @lurkingg-around on tumblr. You can yell at me there.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my imagination's poop.


End file.
